LO QUE EL SILENCIO CUENTA
by HidanMasura
Summary: Basada en nuestra época, donde el destino a veces puede ser retorcido, desde el punto de vista de hidan, veremos su lado mas humano ( enamorado)


**Lo que el silencio cuenta**

Llevo toda mi vida a lado de Yugito, nos comprometieron desde pequeños, aunque al principio de nuestro compromiso ninguno de los dos no soportábamos, poco a poco tras cada pelea, nos terminamos enamorando profundamente, pero el destino a veces es cruel, tras años junto a ella, un miserable llamado Yagura , esa noche fue la peor de mi vida verla en la cama con otro, rompió toda nuestra historia en mil trozos, sentía como si mi corazón fue un cristal atravesado por un proyectil, tras esa noche ella y no, somos como dos desconocido, no podía perdonarla, era demasiado doloroso recordarlo, ella me juro que todo fue una trampa pero cada palabra de su boca me zona a mentiras, paso el tiempo y la vida me recompenso con un mujer hermosa y dulce su nombre es Ino, así empieza mi historia, lo que el silencio cuenta.

I

Londres

La noche anterior Ino había venido a visitarme, tras varias horas tonteando, terminamos haciendo el amor frente a la chimeneas de mi apartamento, cada beso cada caricia era como alimento para mi alama, terminamos tan cansados que sin darnos cuenta terminamos completamente dormidos, tumbados en la alfombra, completamente desnudos.

Ciento la luz del sol rosar mis ojos, al abrirlos lo primero me veo es a Ino, durmiendo junto a mí, se dibuja una risa tonta en mi rostro, levanto mis mano y acaricio con suavidad su rostro para no despertarla, se la veía tan frágil, no podía dejar de mirarla, noto como tiembla, la cubro con las mantas, comenzaba hacer frío, continuaba mirándola mientras mi cabeza se llenaba de ideas, que estoy haciendo por mucho que yo diga que mi compromiso se ha roto para la familia no es así, Yugi sigue siendo a los ojos de mi padre y de Madara mi prometida, pero eso me da igual, por primera vez en mi vida no entiendo a mi corazón y aún menos a mi cabeza, como se puede querer a dos mujeres a la vez, esto es de locos, pero era verdad, tenía que admitirlo comenzaba a sentir algo por Ino, ya no es solo que me gustara, más bien sentía algo nacer dentro de mí por ella, no sabía exactamente qué pero me gustaba sentir esa sensación tan cálida, estaba tan sumergido en mis pensamientos, que me asusto el sonido de mi móvil., intento silenciarlo para no despertar a Ino, se veía tan hermosa, regreso a ver la pantalla del móvil, pues vuelve a vibrar, no podía creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo, era Yugito, tanto tiempo sin saber de ella y de la nada aparece, dude unos segundos en contestar, no quería saber nada de ella, pero al final decido contestar

- Espera un momento

Me pide que me asome a la ventana, me levanto despacio para no despertar a la mujer que estaba dormida a mi lado, me pongo mi albornoz, me paro frente a la ventana abro un poco la cortina y miro hacia bajo, la veo saludarme con la mano, se me hacía raro verla hace tanto que no sabía de ella, se me escapa una sonrisa.

Me pide que baje, accedo, pidiéndole que me espere en el parque a lado de la heladería, cuelgo el teléfono.

Tomo la primera ropa que veo, un jean azul con un jersey gris, antes de salir me agacho y me despido con un beso en la frente, Ino abre los ojos, me sonrío.

- vuelve a dormir vuelvo enseguida - sin que ella pudiera decirme nada salgo del apartamento.

Tras caminar unos minutos llego al parque y la veo, tan linda como siempre, era extraño ya no tenía tanta rabia como antes, y ella parecía que esta también muy tranquila, al parecer las cosas se habían calmando entre nosotros dos, la saludo, ella se limita a dar un beso en la mejilla, me pregunta como estoy, me pide perdón por venir sin avisar, que no me quiere causar problemas con mi novia, hago una mueca en señal de duda.

- ¿sabes que estoy con ella ahora en nuestro piso?

Ella asiente, y antes que diga algo, le pido disculpa.

- Sé que te dije que no lo la volvería a traer a nuestra casa

Ella me interrumpe tocando mis labios son el dedo índice, se produce un momento de silencio entre los dos, intentó hablar pero ella vuelve a callarme.

Comienza a decirme que está bien que no pasa nada, que lo entiende, que quiere que sea feliz, mi cara muestra un cierto desconcierto - te conozco, va algo mal?, Estas bien?.

La tomo de la barbilla con suavidad, para poder mirarla a los ojos, ella toma mis manos, las aprieta con cariño, me llama por mi mote cariñoso, me dice que no me preocupe que todo va a estar bien, solo quería verme por última vez antes de irse, escuchar esas palabras provocaron un golpe fuerte en mi pecho, comienzo a tartamudear, las palabras no lograban salír.

- Irr… irr… - tomo aire para poder hablar - Irte a dónde?

Ella me sonríe, acaricia mi rostro, me dice, mi pequeño niño deja de temblar, yo me tengo que ir por un tiempo del país – quiero decirle algo, pero ella vuelve a callarme – me dice que es mejor así - comienzan a caer lágrimas de sus ojos.

- No te puede ir Yugi, no... No...nooo - Intentaba decirle algo importante pero mi orgullo no me dejaba, ella me corta con un - lo se amor, no hace falta que digas nada - respiro onda al mismo tiempo que limpio sus lágrimas - Yugi no llores por favor , no llores… Tomo aire, me armo de valor dejando todo orgullo a un lado - te amo, no soporto la idea de no verte, saber que no vas a estar, no te vayas, por favor amor, no te alejes de mí, terminare con Ino, volvamos a intentarlo.

Yugito llora tras escuchar mis palabras, se derrumba, me dice que no puede hacer nada que ya está decidido, que debe marcharse, que debemos olvidarnos, que viva, mi vida, no podía creer lo me estaba diciendo, la tomo del brazo con fuerza y le grito - ES QUE ACASO YA NO ME AMAS!

Ella baja la cabeza, me dice que no es eso, pero debe irse por nuestro bien, por MI bien, le pregunto qué está pasando, pero ella solo niega con la cabeza, le vuelvo a preguntar porque, pero ella no responde, la miro - sé que algo está pasando y no me lo quieres contar, pero si tú decisión es irte y dejarme, lo respetare, me lo merezco, desde el principio de nuestro compromiso fui yo quien más problemas dio, nuca he sabido entenderte. Aprieto los puños, trago saliva, respiro mientras la regreso a ver.

- seguiré tu consejo, olvidaré todo, seré feliz - mi voz se quebranta - pero al menos deja que te lleve al aeropuerto, ella accede , tomamos un taxi, durante todo el camino estuvimos callados, mientras mi cabeza no para de dar vueltas buscando la respuesta a todo lo que estaba pasando, la conozco bien y sé que hay algo detrás de todo esto que ella no me dice, pero lo descubriré, la miro, está intentado no llorar, la tomo de la mano, antes de preguntarle - cuanto tiempo de vas? - me sonríe antes de responderme, escucho cada una de sus palabras me dice que no lo sabe, me pide que sea sé feliz con Ino que le parece buena chica - sus palabras eran como espadas de doble filo clavándose en mi pecho, quería decirle tantas cosas pero no podía pronunciar palabra llegamos al aeropuerto ella se baja la ayudo con las maleta, entramos a la terminal, factura y antes de embarcar, Yugito se da la vuelta, había una distancia muy corta entre nosotros, estamos parados frente a frente uno el otro, nuestras miradas se cruzan... Siento como el tiempo se paraliza, entre los dos, muestras miradas hablan por sí solas, siento como mis lágrimas quieren salir, ella toma la maleta se da la vuelta y comienza alejarse , cada paso que da es una golpe para mí, cada paso es una afirmación que ella se aleja de mi vida...no puedo más con esta presión en el pecho, corro hacia ella la Abrazo por la espalda, ella tira la maleta al suelo, mientras escucha que le pido perdón, que no se vaya que no me deje, su cuerpo comienza vibrar por culpa del llanto que procede de sus ojos, la giro alzó su rostro y la beso con tanta fuerza que el tiempo parece mi peor enemigo , no sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, pero para mí fue tan corto, Yugi se separa de mi toma su maleta, se aleja mientras nuestros dedos se rosan... Me vuelve a pedir que se feliz, se da media vuelta y desaparece!

Me quedo de pie unos cuantos minutos sin poder moverme, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, lo que había pasado pero era verdad se había marchado, no sabía por cuanto tiempo, ni a donde, la simple idea de no verla más , de saber que no iba a estar, me mataba, salgo del aeropuerto y tomo un taxi, de camino al apartamento, pasamos por un bar, ese bar era donde por primera vez bese a Yugito, pido al taxista que pare, entro al bar, me siento en la barra y pido un copa de whisky, mientras de fondo de escucha una canción, era un grupo de jóvenes ensayando, la letra me estaba hablando... tomo mi copa, mientras la canción seguía sonando, todos los recuerdos vividos con Yugito se apoderan de mi mente.

_No quiero perder la razón_

_Mirando a cada instante a mi alrededor_

_Sabiendo que no llamarás_

_Ni te cruzarás_

_Que no mirarás_

_Que no vas a estar..._

_Pero es que es tan fácil pensar_

_Que cierta tarde tonta nos podemos cruzar_

_¿Qué tal estás? Te veo bien..._

_Se puede cortar_

_Esta tarde gris_

_Yo me voy a ir._

_Y quiero,olvidar todo y empezar de cero,_

_Y tengo,una canción y muy poco dinero,_

_Espero,tener la oportunidad_

_Para poder demostrar_

_Que nadie más te cuida_

_Y que sólo yo,te entiendo._

_Puede que no te vuelva a ver_

_En tres o cuatro años,con la vida al revés_

_Quizás entonces pueda ser_

_Otra tarde gris_

_A punto de llover_

_Se que etonces sí..._

_Y quiero,olvidar todo y empezar de cero._

_Y tengo,una canción y muy poco dinero_

_Espero,tener la oportunidad_

_Para poder demostrar_

_Que nadie más te cuida_

_Y que sólo yo,te entiendo_

Tomo otro sorbo de mi copa, mientras la canción seguía sonando, sentía como algo dentro de mí se rompía en mil pedazos, tenía que dejarme de engañar ama a Yugito y no soportaba la idea de que desapareciera de mi vida.

De repente comienza a sonar mi teléfono móvil, era Ino, dejo que el teléfono suene una y otra vez, no tenía humor para hablar con ella, pero tarde o temprano debía hacerlo, me arme de valor y salí del bar rumbo a mi apartamento.

Al llegar la veo la veo , parada vestida solo con una de mis camisetas, se veía muy sexy, sobretodo porque estaba molesta, termino de entrar al piso, y comienza su interrogatorio.

- ¿dónde estabas? ¿As bebido? , vueles a alcohol

- Puedes bajar el tono de voz me duele la cabeza – me siento en el sofá mientras ella no me quita la mirada de encima

- Te vas, sin decirme a donde, llegas bebido, no me contestas el teléfono y me pides que baje la voz, creo que merezco una explicación

- Está bien, pero primero siéntate que tenemos que hablar y no te va a gustar lo que te tengo que decir – miro como se sienta frente a mí con miedo tras oír mis palabras.

- Hidan, me estas asustando dime que pasa

No sabía cómo empezar, tenía tantas cosas en mi cabeza, que no me dejaban pensar con claridad, no quería lastimarla, pero sabía que eso era imposible, diga lo diga la iba a herir, ella no se lo merece.

- Ino, yo… - no me salían las palabras

- Hidan que pasa habla por favor

- He visto a Yugito y la he besado – tan frías salieron mis palabras que el rostro de Ino, mostraba confusión y rabia al mismo tiempo

- Yugito, as dicho, tu ex, AS BESADO A TU EX…. Y que luego os fuisteis a beber a un bar a celebrarlo o que Hidan…

- Cálmate, quieres

- Que me calme ¿?¿?¡ que me calme?¿?¿?¿ Vienes, me dices que te has besado con tu ex y me pides que me calme, que significa esto?¿?¿ qué pretendes que te felicite, pues muy bien, bravo Hidan muy bien hecho campeón.

Miro como ella aplaude, de manera sarcástica, tenía toda la razón del mundo, yo le había fallado, me sentía tan miserable.

- Tienes razón de estar molesta, pero no es tan fácil como tú piensas

- Perdón?¿?¿ que no es fácil?¿?¿ dime que no es fácil, ayúdame a entenderte

No pude aguantar más la presión y lo solté, sin ningún tipo de delicadeza – Amo a Yuigito, no la he podido olvidar! Me mata no saber de ella - sentí como un golpe fuerte llegaba a mi cachete, Ino me había abofeteado, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

- Como me puedes decir algo así, ¿ desde cuándo os veis a mis espaldas?

- Ino, no es eso estas mal interpretando mis palabras

- Que es lo que estoy mal interpretando, Hidan, que!

- Hoy fue la primera vez que la volví a ver, me vino a buscar para despedirse porque se fue el país, no sé a dónde no sé porque ni por cuanto tiempo, eso es lo que me está matando, por eso bebí.

Su mirada refleja ira, comienza a llorar, intento consolarla pero ella pe aparta, no quiere que la toque y lo comprendo no tengo derecho.

- Ino, escucha por favor, sé que ahora mismo lo único que quiere es matarme, pero necesito ser sincero contigo, por tu bien y por mi bienestar mental, una relación no se puede basar en mentiras y engaños, te juro por lo más sagrado que es la única vez que estando contigo, estuve con ella, no habido más veces ni las abra – me quedo callado por un segundo, al verla tan mal, la tomo por la barbilla , para que me pire a los ojos - te prometo que ya no te causare más daño, porque lo nuestro termina hoy - ella me mira y abre los ojos, incrédula antes mis palabras, quiere replicar mi decisión pero no la dejo – Ino, entiéndeme, no puedo seguir viviendo una mentira si con ella te hago daño, tú no te mereces eso, mereces un hombre mejor que yo que te amé al 100%, sin fantasma, sin dudas, sin engaños, un hombre que pueda valorar todo lo que eres, porque aunque no me vaya soy consciente que hoy pierdo a una gran mujer – mis ojos comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas, pero respiro – perdóname por todo el daño que te hago ahora, que dentro de 10 años nos demos cuenta que vivimos un mentira, para al final terminemos odiándonos – limpio sus lágrimas – te he querido, Ino, más de lo que te imaginas, pero eso ahora no basta, sé que decir que te he querido, suena hipócrita y mezquino, pero es la verdad – acaricio su rostro- te deseo la mayor de la felicidades, espero que encuentre a alguien que no solo te quiera sino que te ama como tú te lo mereces, mi rubia peligrosa – ella se levanta, tomas sus cosas, pero antes de marcharse, me acaricia el rostro y me dice que no se arrepiente de haberme conocido y que luche por lo que amo, se despide con un Adiós y un suave beso en mis labios, sale de mi apartamento, en segundos me encontraba solo en medio de mi gran piso.

Ino tenía razón no podía darme por vencido sea como sea iba a encontrar a Yugito, la había perdido una vez por mi orgullo y mis miedos, no iba a cometer el mismo error por tercera vez.

Comienzo a investigar, llamo a todo mi hombre, les doy órdenes extritas de lo que quería, así pasaron varias semanas sin saber nada de su paradero o de ella, entre más pasaba el tiempo más me desesperaba, parecía como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado, el tiempo paso, yo continúe con mi vida cotidiana, lo único que pude averiguar fueron los motivos por lo que decidió marcharse, saber que ella está enferma, me mataba más, era un dolor sofocante, así fueron llegando a mi mesa diversos informes de los lugares por donde había pasado, lo último que supe fue desapareció tras un gran terremoto, así que el último informe que llevo a mis manos fue el más dolor de todos, en él decía que la daban por muerta, que había perdido en aquel horrible terremoto en Seul, tras leer esas palabras mis piernas perdieron fuerzas, termine cayendo al suelo, comencé a llorar como un niño pequeño, no había ninguna palabra que pudiera consolarme, grite desconsolando su nombre no recuerdo cuantas veces los grite, solo recuerdo que termine exhausto por las lágrimas, tanto así que termine dormido abrazado a ese maldito informe.

….

7 años Después Tokio

En estos 7 años han pasado tantas cosas; un año después de mi ruptura con Ino, ella conoció a un chico un poco extraño llamado Shikamaru, dos años después se casó con él, fui su padrino de bodas, yo regrese a Japón.

Me conto mucho reponerme tras el informe dela muerte de Yugito, pero gracias a mi familia, a Ino y su marido, hoy estoy bien, intentado vivir al máximo, después de todo es lo que hubiera querido Yugi – miro por el parabrisas del coche comienza a nevar, enciendo el calefactor de coche, espero que el semáforo cambie de color, para poder arrancar, veo como la gente cruza la calle, subo el volumen del radio, esta sonado una canción, me gustaba su letra, comencé a cantarla, mi canción se vio interrumpida por la imagen de una chica que cruzaba a toda prisa la calle, cubierta con un paraguas rojo, por la nieve, mi corazón acelero sus latidos, mis ojos me están engañando pero juraría que esa mujer era...salgo del coche dejándolo en medio de la calle, no me importaba nada comienzo a seguir a esa chica, la nieve caía sobre mí y el frio penetraba mis huesos, después de unos cuantos minutos, la chica se detiene frente a un portal, camino más aprisa, para alcanzarla, ella se descubre quitándose la capucha de su abrigo lo único que pude decir fue – YUGUITO – la mujer me regresa a ver, su mirada era totalmente de asombro al verme parado frente a ella, suelta una bolsa de color amarillo que llevaba cargando, ella comienza a balbucear , me acerco a ella, pero ella da dos pasos atrás por cada paso que doy en su dirección, no pude más, la agarre del brazo y la tire hacia mí, abrazándola con fuerza, entre lágrimas pronuncio – Niña tonta, donde has estado, no sabes lo que te buscado - ella me aprieta con más fuerza comienza a llorar, me pide perdón, le digo que todo está olvidado, que se por qué se marchó sin dejar rastro, que la pensé que está muerta, le pregunto por qué no volvió, ella entre lágrimas me responde que pensó que me había casado con Ino, que no quería interferir en mi felicidad – eres una tonta si mi felicidades contigo, no permitiré que me vuelvas a dejar – respiramos, limpio sus lágrimas, y sonrió – Mi niña tonta te amo, la beso con tanta fuerza como puedo, esa noche hicimos el amor como dos hambrientos, una y otra vez al día siguiente, le conté todo lo que había pasado estos 7 años, ella me conto su historio, de cómo sobrevivió al terremoto de Seúl, me dijo que aún está en tratamiento y que no quería hacerme cargar con una enferma, la hago callar con un beso la abrazo, le digo que no me pienso ir que estaré a su lado, día tras día apoyándola hasta que su enfermedad repita por completo y si por caprichos del destino la enfermedad puede más, yo estaré a su lado hasta el último momento llegando su vida de felicidad.

Les conté a todos que encontré a Yugito que no estaba muerta que fue todo una confusión, así pasaron los meses yo a su lado viviendo feliz, apoyándola con sus terapias, poco a poco la enfermedad fue desapareciendo, los doctores dijeron que parecía un milagro, no se lo podían creer, que en pocos meses haya remitido más que en los últimos 7 años, ella lucia esplendida, finalmente su enfermedad desapareció años más tarde nos casamos, tuvimos 2 hijos, nuestra vidas fueron maravillosas hasta el día de hoy que cumplimos 40 años casados, no somos tan jóvenes como antes pero nos seguimos amando más que hace 40 años atrás.

FIN


End file.
